Persefone Jackson
by ValeAle3103
Summary: FemPercy Relación Percy/Apolo. Mala en los resúmenes mejor lean. Sera algo breve
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V Percy

Para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Persefone, Persefone Jackson... Eso sonó como James Bond... Mejor sigo mi presentación, tengo 18 años soy hija de Poseidon uno de los 3 grandes. Sip como leíste soy hija de un dios y uno de los poderosos, eso me transforma en semi diosa y de las poderosas... No saben los problemas que eso trae... Cíclopes, gigantes, dioses, la lista es demasiado larga.

Mi hermosisimo novio es Apolo, ya se que es un dios pero no somos familia directa y además los dioses no tienen sangre tienen Icor entonces no es ningún tipo raro de incesto. Aunque hay un ligeramente pequeño detalle nadie sabe de nuestra relación, por varios motivos el primero, y principal, es que no sabemos como lo tomara mi padre y seamos sinceros nadie quiere que su novio sea transformado en un percebe o un charco o algo así. El segundo y menos importante, pero no sin importancia, es que no estábamos listos para la presión que supondría una relación de este tipo y seria demasiada la obtenida de decirle eso a todo el olimpo.

Okay Pensé no puedo tener tanta mala suerte. Si resulta que "eso" ocurre el no me dejara, el me apoyara, yo confió en el, el confía en mi... Nos amamos, no podía dejar de repetir palabras de aliento en mi mente.

-Percy - olvide mencionar que me gusta ser llamada Percy - ¿Te pasa algo princesa? - su voz sonaba tan musical.

-Na...nada- Dije entre tartamudeos, dioses eso no sonó para nada convincente.

-Sabes que se que estas mintiéndome, te conozco demasiado - Luego de decir esa frase entro y no alcance a cubrir a tiempo esa varita que me tenia tan complicada y asustada.

Pov Percy.

Cuando nota la varita se queda mudo, pasan los minutos y sigue sin reaccionar debe de estar en shock o algo así aunque pensándolo bien los dioses ¿Pueden entrar en shock?. Mmmm tendré que averiguarlo quizás Annabeth sabe.

Decidí que era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar el resultado, vamos Percy peleaste contra Cronos, recuperaste el rayo, peleaste contra Ares, evitaste que Gea tome poder, una simple varita no me matara ni nada de eso.

Obligue a mis ojos mirar la varita y tenia dos rayitas ¿Que Hades significaba eso? Busque la caja con las instrucciones mmmmm maldita dislexia veamos.

I = Negativo.

II = Positivo.

Lo último que recuerdo notar es a Apolo volviendo a moverse y todo giro y se oscureció.

P. O. V Apolo.

Llegue a casa de Percy aunque prácticamente era de los dos, Percy dioses de solo pensar en ella ya necesitaba verla.

Esto es raro acabo de entrar y no esta recibiendome como siempre y parece no notar mi presencia.

-Percy - Llame con la voz que a Percy le encantaba pero dejando entrever mi preocupación, De algún modo sentí que estaba en el cuarto de baño y que cuando entrara saldría con algo que cambiaría mucho todo - Princesa ¿Pasa algo?.

No espere respuesta y entre al cuarto de Baño.

Ni siquiera pareció notar que entre, pero luego de un segundo se movió lo mas rápido que podía para esconder algo pero olvido un pequeño detalle, yo soy mas rápido.

Tenia una de esas Varitas raras en la mano esas que usualmente las hijas de Afrodita tenían en sus bolsos, esas para saber si están embarazadas, sabia que una rayita era negativo y dos positivo.

La varita de Percy tenia dos rayitas.

Dos rayitas

Dos rayitas

DOS RAYAS

¿Mi Percy embarazada?

Si era suya estaba embarazada.

¿Un hijo mio? Tan pronto como pensé en la pregunta la descarte era algo obvio, era mio, ella no me traicionaría de esa manera y de ninguna otra.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo pensando?

Parpadee un par de veces y fui consciente de Percy balanceándose hacia un lado con la prueba aun en su mano, por suerte la detuve segundos antes de que alcanzará a tocar el suelo.

Para que mentir, estaba aterrado, es más ni siquiera quería pensar en que le ocurriera algo a Percy, ni al bebé... Bebé tendríamos un bebé, eso me asustó aun más.

Lleve a Percy a la cama y la sane.

Trato de evitar pensar como lo tomaría el olimpo... Peor aún como Poseidon lo tomaría ¿me ordenarían dejarla? La simple idea me asustaba, ¿Permitiría que me separen?, no ni en un millon de años, se que ya tengo hijos y todo eso pero con Percy era algo completamente diferente, la amo demasiado.

-—-—-

Pregunta :¿Alguien lee esto?

¿Que tal va?


	2. Chapter 2

P. O. V. Apolo

Mientras esperaba a que Percy reaccione por completo note que la decoración estaba cambiada seguía con las paredes azules que tanto le gustaban a Percy pero ahora la colcha era celeste y la cama estaba en otra posición, porque no me espero para mover los muebles.

Moje el cuello y la frente de Percy, el agua siempre la hacia sentir mejor.

-Apolo - Despertó y fue lo primero que dijo, se notaba la preocupación y el miedo filtrándose por su tono de voz.

-Princesa no te asustes, saldremos de esta - Me arrepentí de decir lo último, conociéndola seguro pensaba que era matar a pequeña Percy. - estaremos bien aunque tengamos que luchar contra el mismísimo zeus.

-¿ Que quieres decir con que saldremos de esto? - su voz esta vez estaba histérica - No matare a mi hijo, no busque tenerlo pero no le matare, si no lo quieres solo vete lejos de mi...

Mi princesa creía que quería matar a pequeña Percy.

-Persefone Jackson no puedo creer que creas eso de mi - Le dije alterado, cortando su monólogo, a medida que hablaba fui suavizando el tono por el rostro de miedo que puso Percy al notar mi alteración - No quería decir eso princesa, yo no sería capaz, lo que quería decir era que me haré responsable, le tendremos que decir a tu padre, te cuidare.

Al terminar mi discurso ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos como el mar y sonrió antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y besarme. Dioses como me encanta el sabor de esos labios, nunca fui fan del sabor del mar para nada pero eso cambio cuando descubrí el sabor de sus labios.

-¿Cuando y como les diremos?- Pregunto mi princesa.

-Para ser sincero aun no pienso en eso pero ya que diste el tema creo que deberíamos citarlos en el olimpo - Percy se relajo pero aun no estaba del todo tranquila con mi respuesta.

-Tengo miedo ¿y si te dicen que me dejes?

-Nada pero nada nos separa, si puedo evitarlo lo juro por el estigio- Al decir estigio sonó un trueno sellando el juramento.

-Te Amo- Y me volvió a besar.

-Princesa me encanta besarte pero tenemos algo que anunciar.

\- Okay. Vamos. - Suspiro.

EN EL OLIMPO.

Llegamos al olimpo y los únicos dioses presentes eran mi padre y Ares.

-Padre, necesito comunicar algo y es necesario que estén presentes los demás y en especial Poseidon- Dije con tono ceremonioso, o al menos lo intente porque francamente eso no se me daba muy bien.

-¿Que es tan importante? - Me interrumpio Ares-¿Es una pelea?

-No Ares no es una pelea, pero no diré nada más hasta que no este como mínimo tío P. -Adoraba fastidiar a Ares.

No espere a que me conteste y fui a la puerta dónde mi princesa me estaba esperando.

Fueron llegando uno a uno, cualquiera pensaría que los dioses son organizados y rápidos pero lo único correcto es lo de rápidos porqué de organizados nada.

-Apolo-Grito Poseidon sacándome de mis pensamientos-Se puede saber ¿Que haces con MI HIJA de la mano? - Casi me dejo sordo con ese MI HIJA que grito mucho más fuerte.

-Pa... Padre-Dijo tartamudeando mi princesa al borde se un ataque de nervios - No te molestes por lo que diremos por favor.

-Tío P con Percy estamos saliendo - Apenas termine de decir saliendo tenia a el dios del mar apuntándome con su tridente(y a Afrodita pegando un chillido).

-Explica eso en este instante - Gruñó mientras tiraba a Percy tras el.

-Percy es mi novia desde hace un año- le explique (otro grito de Afrodita) y sentí que algo aparecía me mojaba y desaparecía. - Yo la amo y ella me ama.

Tío P se giro a Percy y le pregunto si era verdad pero asustada como estaba solo pudo asentir.

-DEJEN ESTE CAOS-Grito Padre- Poseidon a tu trono, Afrodita callate necesito mis oídos , y tu Apolo explica porque lo anuncian después de tanto.

-—-_-_-_

Es poco pero al menos es algo.

Gracias a las tres personas que se dieron eltrabajo de comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

P. O. V. Apolo

Piensa Apolo, piensa.

Mmmm tarde o temprano deberán saberlo, mejor soltarlo todo de una sola vez.

-DecidimosDecirloPorquePercyEstaEmbarazada-Dije tan rápido como pude al punto que sonó incomprensible.

\- Repite eso lento y claro - Me siguió gruñendo Tío P.

-Decidimos decirlo porque Percy esta embarazada-Dije por segunda vez.

Se sintió un golpe y Tío P estaba desmayado en el suelo.

-DESPIERTALO- Grito otra vez Zeus. Creo que estoy en un gran lió.

-Pa... Padre... Despierta - Lloriqueo Percy que se había arrodillado junto a su padre ¿Serán las hormonas?

-Princesa deja que lo despierte- La separe con delicadeza.

-¿Como dejaste embarazada a pequeña Niña- Pregunto tras despertar de un salto y señalarme.

Percy enrojecido de golpe causando la risa de Afrodita.

-Mira tío P, cuando un hombre, en este caso un dios, y una mujer...-Pero fui incapaz de continuar porque sentí un agua muy helada cubrirme.

-Callate, eso ya lo se, lo que me interesa saber es ¿Porque no te cuidaste?, ella es muy pequeña pero tu eres demasiado mayor- Esta pregunta era ligeramente más difícil.

-Fue un accidente, Percy toma algo mortal para evitar el embarazo pero fallo - Era algo que habíamos hablado con Percy en el camino cuando tomamos el camino largo.

-¿Que pretenden hacer? - Siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Vamos a casarnos - Dije antes de pensar y poder evitar decirlo.

Percy se ruborizó y desmayo por segunda vez en el día, pero en lugar de poder sujetarla yo lo hizo Poseidon.

-No tocaras a mi pequeña otra vez - Dijo con una voz "Calmada" pero como la calma antes de la tormenta - Si quieres casarte con ella tendrás mi autorización, debes hacerte cargo, pero hablalo con Zeus y los demás, la llevare a mi templo, no te quiero cerca aun.

Y se llevó a mi princesa lejos.

-¿Que es eso de casarte? Sabes que ella es importante para el Olimpo y para muchos dioses- Exigió saber Padre.

-Yo la amo y jure no permitir que nadie nos separe - Con mi tono de voz a cada palabra más firme.

-Mmmm, Afrodita dime si es verdad que lo suyo es amor - Dijo Zeus.

Por supuesto que es amor pensé.

-Si es amor, de hecho un amor muy profundo - Dijo doña vanidad sorprendida.

-Dioses, debemos votar si permitimos a este inmortal irresponsable casarse con la heroína del olimpo.-Otra vez la voz ceremoniosa de Zeus-Deben alzar la mano quienes estén de acuerdo.

Fueron un total de 10 de acuerdo y uno en contra (por parte de Ares) .

-¿Que están votando?-Dijo la única voz que podía detener y acelerar mi corazón.

Tío P y Percy estaban de regreso.

\- Princesa ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - Solté de forma impulsiva la pregunta.

Afrodita resoplo por mi falta de romanticismo y Percy no me respondía ¿Y si dice que no?

-Claro que si-Grito y salto a mis brazos para luego besarme.

Se escucho un carraspeo de tío P pero lo ignoramos. Hasta que de mala gana nos separamos.

-¿Cuando se casaran? - Dijo barba percebe.

-Cuando ellos estén listos.

-¿Puede ser hoy mismo? - Dije yo impaciente. - Cuanto mas pronto mejor.

En el siguiente capítulo la boda.

Muchas gracias

En especial a VAMPIREPRINCESSM

Me encantan tus reviews.

Quedan dos capítulos a lo mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por no actualizar antes pero el cuaderno en que tenia la historia completa escrita había decidido ocultarse de mi.

Asdfghjklñ

P.O.V Apolo

-¿Puede ser hoy mismo? - Dije yo impaciente. - Cuanto mas pronto mejor.

-No, Primero debe transformarse en diosa.

2 horas después

Los amigos de Percy y los Dioses estaban en el Olimpo, apunto de comenzar la ceremonia... Me muero de nervios.

-Yo, Zeus uno de los tres grandes, Señor del Rayo, y Jefe del Olimpo te nombro a ti Semi Diosa hija de Poseidon la Diosa de La comida azul, los animales marinos, y Semidioses.

Cuando termino de decir esto una luz la ilumino totalmente y cuando desapareció estaba vestida con un vestido griego. Ed Hermosa.

-La boda sera mañana - Le susurré a mi princesa una cuando le pude dar un abrazo.

Al día siguiente.

Nuestra boda seria una mezcla entre una mortal y una griega.

Percy se veía hermosa caminando hacia mi con un vestido color arena muy clara decorado con oro.

El vestido nos simboliza a ambos el oro es por mi y la arena por ella.

-Cuidala o te ahogaré el resto de tu existencia. - Me gruño-susurro Tío P.

Dijimos nuestros votos.

-yo Apolo, Hijo de Zeus juro amarte, cuidarte, respetarte , curarte cada una de tus heridas, serte fiel y besarte cada día y cada noche por el resto de nuestra eterna existencia.

-Yo Percy Hija de Poseidon juro amarte, cuidarte, escuchar cada una de tus canciones, aunque suenen horrible, respetarte, ser fiel a ti, cumplir cada una de mis promesas y decirte te amo cada día y cada noche por el resto de nuestra larga existencia.

Y luego de decir esto Hera lo hizo Oficial.

-Yo, Hera Diosa de la familia, Esposa de Zeus, los nombro marido y mujer para que se cuiden, respeten y sean fieles, Pueden besarse.

Estuve toda la mañana esperando escuchar esa frase.

Y la bese.

FIN.

###############

Por si sienten curiosidad los demás 6 de la profecía también obtuvieron la inmortalidad.

8 meses después nació una hermosa niña a la que llamamos Alejandra, la niña mas mimada del Olimpo.

########

Gracias por leerme.

Les dije que seria algo corto y bueno llegamos al final.

Si están leyendo esto significa que les gusto lo suficientemente como para llegar al final, repito, Gracias por leerme.


End file.
